HEART OF STONE
by Koruru Natsume V
Summary: Edgar Redmond. Salah satu murid tertampan disekolah Westen. Dan rupanya dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda prefek Gregory Violet. Bahkan dia berusaha mati - matian untuk mendapatkan kembali hatinya. Apakah Violet menerimanya atau tetap menolak Edgar selamanya? Kisah cerita cinta mereka layaknya seperti Heart of Stone (?) OOC, Typo, Sho - ai, dsb. RnR ya


**Title : Heart of Stone, Gregory Violet **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Fandom : Kuroshitsuji**

**Story : One Shot**

**Pairing : Edgar x Violet**

**Rate : +T (i'm not sure)**

**NOTE: Cerita ini mungkin typo (s), Shounen – ai atau OOC, tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar. Saya masih author baru. Jadi tolong maafkan kesalahan penulisan saya. Diharapkan setelah membaca cerita ini, RnR yaa~ #err... ini seharusnya ada di bagian akhir sesudah cerita selesai -_•**

**Background Music: Heart of stone — Iko #Soundtract Twilight. (Walau sebenarnya gak nyambung ama ceritanya, tapi biarkanlah lagu ini untuk membantu mengingat cerita percintaan mereka (?)).**

_**Summary (?): Dari awal aku bertemu dengan mu, dari awal aku mengenal mu dan akhirnya aku mulai berteman dengan mu. Disitulah hati ku terketuk oleh mu untuk membalikkan semua keadaan itu menjadi awal kedukaan ku. Kehadiran mu membuat aku mengenal apa arti cinta. Bukan hanya sekedar kata atau hanya seutas ucap belaka, yang mudah larut oleh segala kedustaan atau kesalah pahaman. Tapi itu semua akan ku tunjukan dengan tindakan nyata ku. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintai mu, tidak pernah lelah untuk membagi kasih kepada mu, dan tidak pernah lelah juga aku tuk mengulurkan tangan, menolong mu dan menarik mu dari dunia kehampaan mu. Gregory Violet, jangan pernah bosan jika aku selalu hadir disetiap langkah mu. Karena... karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menarik kembali hati mu yang keras seperti batu itu. **_

_**Letter's from Edgar Redmond**_

_**July, Thursday 24 2014**_

_**To: **_

_**Calm down & keep reading this fict. **_

_**Don't like don't read**_

* * *

**"Aku tidak tau kapan waktu akan memisahkan kita berdua. Tapi aku memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah waktunya kita untuk berpisah." katanya sedih sambil melemparkan senyum kearah pemuda berkuncir merah**

**"Apa maksud mu, Violet? Apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu?" Edgar mengelak**

**"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata – kata. Karena rasa ini begitu menyakitkan. Untuk yang terakhir kali aku memohon pada mu Redmond, jangan pernah temui aku lagi."**

**"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah Violet. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" jawabnya gerang**

**"Untuk yang terakhirnya aku meminta," ulangnya lagi memohon**

**"Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan sampai kapanpun Gregory Violet! Aku tidak ingin kau jauh dari sisi ku. Ku mohon... jangan katakan itu lagi."**

**"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan ku!" Violet berteriak dengan gerangnya**

**"Vi — Violet? Ka –kau...?" Redmond tergagap**

**"Sudah ku bilang menjauh dari ku dan pergi dari hadapan ku. Aku sudah muak melihat mu! Aku muak melihat mu, Redmond!" **

**"Tapi Violet...?"**

**Kedua mata kelamnya lalu berpaling kearah sesosok pemuda berkuncir merah itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan. **

**Ia berkata lagi dengan nada yang sedih, "Jangan pernah anggap aku ada. Karena sekarang... kita bukanlah teman lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum**

**...**

* * *

**(The beginning story)**

**Heart of stone, Gregory Violet **

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dia duduk seorang diri dalam kegelapan malam, disebuah ruangan kosong yang biasa dia menyendiri. Matanya memandang hampa keluar jendela yang berdebu, menatap cahaya yang berbinar dari arah seberang kamarnya. Dimana cahaya lampu yang belum dipadamkan oleh sang pemilik kamar di asrama Purple House yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan asrama Scarlet.

Edgar Redmond. Ya itu namanya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki perawakan yang bagus serta parasnya yang begitu elok, rupawan seperti bak mawar merah yang baru mekar (?) Lelaki yang memiliki postur tinggi lebih dari 175 cm itu banyak sekali orang – orang yang terpesona padanya. Walaupun begitu, tetapi hatinya masih saja terasa kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang belum semua didapatkannya.

Sudah 14 hari dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda berpenampilan gothic nan ekstentrik yang berasal dari asrama Purpel House itu tak juga dilihat olehnya.

Edgar ingin sekali menemui Violet sesekali untuk berbicara sebentar. Hanya saja, entah mengapa setiap kali Edgar berjumpa dengannya, Violet selalu menghindar dari pandangannya. Tak heran pemuda pirang itu selalu saja bertanya – tanya pada kedua rekannya. Menanyakan suatu hal apa yang terjadi pada Violet sampai dia melakukan seperti itu.

"Kak Redmond, kau didalam?" suara seseorang yang berasal dari luar sana. Suara yang terdengar manis dan merdu tengah memanggil – manggilnya. "Apa kau perlu ku bawakan golden syrup pudding sebagai penutup makan malam mu?" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkan

"Tak perlu. Cukup kau pergi dari sini saja sudah membuat ku kenyang." jawab Edgar ketus

Bunyi seseorang menghela napas, "huh... baiklah. Jika kau ada perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku melalui surat." kata fag —nya, Maurice Cole.

Edgar menjawab cepat, "Aku bukan pelayan mu."

Akhir pembicaraan selesai sampai disini. Pemuda manis yang memiliki paras seperti wanita, salah satu fag prefek Edgar Redmond, dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan puisi tempat dimana Edgar bersemayam (?).

Namun, selama diperjalanan Cole menuju kekamarnya, seseorang memanggil – manggil namanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Ahh— Bluer. Malam – malam kelayapan di asrama orang lain seperti maling, itu sangat tidak pantas sebagai penghuni asrama blue. Gumam Cole.

"Ehem... Cole, kau melihat Edgar?" tanya Lawrence sambil membetulkan batang kaca matanya yang agak sedikit turun. Mata biru nya menatap Cole dengan tajam, seakan dia benar – benar menginginkan jawaban dari seorang fag rekannya itu.

Cole menghela napas panjang, "Diruangan puisi." jawabnya datar tanpa bertatapan mata dengannya

"Terimakasih." Lawrence segera meninggalkan tempat dimana Cole berdiri.

Lalu, pria berkaca mata itu melanjutkan lagi berjalannya menuju koridor. Dengan ditemani sebuah lampu corong (?) yang satu – satunya adalah penerang jalan menuju ruangan itu sendiri. Sebab jalan menuju ke ruangan itu sangatlah gelap. Tak ada satupun lampu yang terpasang disini. Tak heran banyak murid— murid asrama scarlet fox yang lari ketakutan, tidak berani melewati koridor ini.

Seketika dia sampai didepan pintu itu, dia mulai mengetukan pintunya secara pelan.

"Edgar, kau didalam?" sahut Lawrence.

Dia sejenak menunggu jawaban dari seorang yang diajak bicaranya itu. Tetapi,

Sayangnya, pertanyaan Lawrence tidak dijawab oleh temannya itu. Sungguh tidak sopan bagi seorang prefek yang telah mengabaikan orang yang sedang bericara pada lawan bicaranya.

Pria berkaca mata itu sedikit menyipitkan mata kearah pintu (?) Dia akan mencoba sekali lagi menyahutnya.

"Kau didalam?" sahut Lawrence lagi dengan suara yang sengaja diketuskan

"..." Edgar terdiam

Lagi – lagi dia tidak meresponi temannya. Itu membuat Lawrence sedikit merasa jengkel terhadapnya. Sudah yang kedua kalinya dia di abaikan. Tapi untuk kali ini dia akan mencobanya lebih agresif (?)

Dibukanya pintu, lalu Lawrence memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa seizinnya. Ahh —saya tidak peduli. Kebetulan pintu ini tidak dikunci dari dalam.

Kini pria berkaca mata itu mulai berkata, "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu, Edgar."

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa melirik kebelakang, dimana Lawrence berdiri.

"Kita bicarakan sekarang di Swan Gazebo."

"Jangan bercanda. Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang, huh?"

"Aku ada hal penting yang ingin sekali ku bicarakan pada mu disana. Untuk malam ini saja."

"Tidak perlu disana jika kau ingin bicara dengan ku. Disini juga tak apa. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau menguping." balasnya ketus

Lawrence mengernyit tajam padanya. "Baiklah. Ini tentang Violet." jawabnya sembari menghela napas kepasrahannya

Dan di detik itu juga, Edgar tersadar bahwa ia telah lama menantikan sebuah nama yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Ia memang menginginkan sekali kabar tentang seorang pria gothic itu, atau lebih tepatnya lagi ada banyak pertanyaan yang timbul dibenaknya untuk bertanya pada Lawrence 'mengapa Violet selalu menghindar dari ku' mungkin itu salah satu pertanyaannya.

"Vi –Violet kata mu?"

Lawrence mengangguk pelan. Tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk melayani kegagapan Edgar setelah dia mendengar nama Violet yang barusan disebutnya.

"Ceritakan pada ku Lawrence? Ceritakan pada ku apa saja yang dia katakan." Edgar terburu – buru

Roman wajah pria berkaca mata itu berubah, ketika temannya menginginkan dia untuk memberitahu secepatnya. Raut wajah kesedihan dan penuh akan ketidak enak hati terpampang jelas dari ekspressi Lawrence.

"Ini memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku mau kau mendengarnya baik – baik. " kemudian dia menambahkan lembut "Dia tidak ingin melihat mu lagi."

Edgar mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Dia tidak ingin melihat ku lagi?"

Meski sulit dijelaskan, akan tetapi perasaan Edgar saat mengetahui jawaban yang baru dikatakannya itu sungguh memilukan hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat mengharapkan kabar baik dari seorang yang dikaguminya itu. Ya walau melalui pihak ketiga, Edgar akan betul – betul mendengarkannya.

Namun hanya malam ini harapannya tidak tercapai, bahkan hangus. Sebuah kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang yang telah didengarnya itu sudah menghapuskan semua angan – angannya untuk mencoba mengejarnya lagi.

Setelah Lawrence mengatakannya, tanpa disadari Edgar meneteskan air matanya. Dia menangis tepat didepan Lawrence.

"Edgar?" lirih Lawrence

Edgar tersenyum tipis dan berkata dengan yakin, "Kau pasti bercandakan. Mana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu, Law. Ayolah jangan berbohong pada ku."

Pria berkaca mata itu mengerutkan kening sembari tangannya membetulkan letak kaca mata yang sedikit melorot dari batang hidungnya.

Pada saat itu juga Lawrence segera menjelaskannya lagi dengan nada tegas. Ia berharap apa yang semua telah dikatakannya itu dapat diterima baik – baik oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak membuat mu percaya atau tidak. Tapi hanya itu saja yang Violet sampaikan pada ku. Aku tau itu memang berat bagi mu Edgar." jelasnya

Setelah perkataan Lawrence berakhir, kemudian pemuda berkuncir merah itu tertegun sejenak. Tangan kanannya berusaha mengelap air mata yang dari tadi sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Kemungkinan pertama yang dipikirkan Edgar bahwa Violet memang betul – betul menginginkan untuk tidak melihatnya. Hanya saja batinnya terus bertanya – tanya, 'apa salah ku, apa salah ku sehingga bisa membuat mu sampai sejauh ini pada ku'. Tapi untuk kali ini Edgar memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya sementara waktu. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, percuma saja Edgar berusaha mencari tau, namun pada akhirnya kenyataan itu memang benar – benar sudah takdirnya'.

Dan hal itu biarkanlah terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga respon yang didapatkannya itu kurang bersahabat, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Edgar patah semangat. Yang kesekian kalinya dia akan terus berpegang terhadap keyakinannya sendiri bahwa dia memang pantas untuk memiliki Violet. Lalu, langkah apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan?

Mendekatinya atau memata — matai dia secara diam – diam.

Pada akhirnya, Lawrence meninggalkan Redmond sendirian didalam ruangan. Meninggalkan tanpa sepatah kata atau ucapan selamat tinggal padanya. Dan pria berkuncir merah itu pun hanya membiarkan Lawrence pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Tak ada lagi yang harus di pertanyakan, itu semua sudah jelas. Begitu pikir Redmond.

* * *

Bunyi detik – detik jarum jam terdengar merintih – rintih diruangan kelas seni. Saat itu suansana sekolah sedang sepi. Maklum, kelas Sapphirre Owl dan Green Lion sedang ujian logaritma. Dan sisanya hanya asrama Scarlet dan Purple House yang terbebas dari ujian mematikan itu.

Terlepas dari segala penat pelajaran yang numpuknya sudah segunung, Edgar menghabiskan sisa waktu senggangnya dengan bersantai – santai di Swan Gazebo. Hanya dia sendiri yang berada di bas&ecamp itu tempat dimana biasanya prefek berkumpul. Tak ada Bluer, tak ada Herman, atau Violet. Dan bahkan fag prefek sekalipun sedang tidak lagi berdiri di tempat tersebut.

Edgar duduk sendirian di sebuah sofa merah elegantnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan desert Strawberry Cheese special buatan pak Michaelis (?) disantapnya dengan penuh menghayati. Ahh ~ lagi – lagi pikiran si pemuda pirang itu kembali lagi tentang malam tadi. Kalimat pendek yang disampaikan melalui Lawrence membuat pria itu semakin terus bertanya – tanya. Ia cuma masih bingung. Apakah Violet benar – benar mengatakan seperti itu? Atau itu cuma berita hoax Lawrence saja. Semua itu masih dalam misteri.

Bagaimana pun juga, benar atau tidaknya ucapan Lawrence, Edgar tidak pernah berhenti tuk memikirkannya.

"Hari ini adalah kesempatan emas ku. Berhubung Purple House sedang tidak ada ujian, aku bisa memanfaatkannya dengan memata – matai Violet." gumamnya sembari memilin – milinkan rambut pirangnya.

Tanpa perlu berlama – lama dia menunggu, saat itu juga ia langsung pergi mencari Violet. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusupi ke asrama ungunya secara mengendap – endap. Tapi bagaimana jika ada siswa asrama Puprle memergokinya yang tengah sedang menyelinap masuk tanpa izin itu? Apakah ada seseorang yang akan menegurnya nanti? Mana mungkin. Gumam Edgar sejenak.

Toh, dia itu prefek. Tak akan ada yang berani menegur prefek kecuali guru dan teman/kerabatnya sendiri.

Dia pergi menyelinap masuk ke asrama Violet. Asrama yang terkenal dengan nuansa horor dan gothic serta penghuni – penghuninya yang agak sedikit, err... begitulah (?). Asrama yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keindahan dalam hal warna, pernak – pernik atau barang – barang antik dan elegant. Asrama Purple yang didominasikannya hanya keindahan dalam hal seni. Entah jenis seni apa yang mereka anggap itu sebuah seni (?) #sumpah gak ngerti -_-... Tapi yang pasti asrama Puprle House memiliki keunikan tersendiri dari asrama lainnya.

Setelah pemuda pirang itu berhasil menyusup kedalam asrama Purple melalui pintu belakang, mengendap – endap seperti pencuri, akhirnya Edgar pun dipertemukan oleh seorang pria yang didambakannya itu. Tidak salah lagi dia Violet.

Iris birunya menatap lurus kearah sesosok pemuda berparas wanita gothic itu melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Seorang pemuda tampan dan misterius yang sedang menyendiri disebuah ruangan kosong sambil melukis.

Edgar menatapnya dari belakang. Seketika matanya berhasil menemukan Violet, dia sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman kebanggaan atau senyuman keberhasilan.

Minggu – minggu ini kau terlihat jauh dari mata ku. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya sampai kau menghindar dari ku. Namun, setiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu pergi dan bersembunyi. Aku tidak pernah tau kapan kau akan memanggil ku dan menjelaskan semua ini pada ku. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku sudah dibaluti oleh keputusasaan ku. Tapi,

Yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah aku ingin kau berbalik kepada ku dan tersenyum untuk ku. Aku tidak ingin kau menatap ku dengan kedua mata mu yang sendu dan penuh kepedihan. Beritau aku yang sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan hati mu saat ini? Kau terluka? Kau sedih? Ataukah itu semua karena aku?

Ditengah kesunyian yang tercipta diruangan kosong itu, terdengarlah sebuah isakan tangis seseorang yang tertahan. Suaranya terdengar jelas, hingga akhirnya suara memilukan itu sampai ke telinga Redmond. Seorang pemuda yang dari tadi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Violet.

Edgar yang menyadari akan isakan tangis itu, tak lama kemudian dia kembali meratapi kesedihannya lagi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Edgar berdiri, hatinya seperti terdorong untuk menghampirinya secepat mungkin. Bahkan ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapan dengan kata – kata setelah dirinya melihat seorang yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah menangis didalam ruang kehampaan dan kesunyian.

Namun, hendak Edgar melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sedikit demi sedikit, Violet langsung menyadari akan suara langkahan itu. Dia tau sekali bahwa ada seseorang yang dari tadi sudah menontonnya dari belakang, dan dia tau sekali ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan kosong itu.

Pria berambut hitam putih itu pun berkata dengan suara yang tercampur oleh tangisannya, "Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk keruangan, Redmond." Violet menyeletuk ketus

Edgar sekejap terpaku diam ditempat. Dan ia terhentak untuk menghentikan langkahannya. Ia tidak tau mengapa Violet bisa menyadari keberadaanya. Padahal dia sudah melakukan secara pelan – pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Keringatnya mulai bercucuran, kedua mata irish birunya memandang lurus kearah Violet, dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Mungkin ia sedikit terkejut. Dan pada saat keberadaanya telah disadari Violet, ia hanya berdiri dibelakangnya seperti patung.

"Ya. Memang aku." jawabnya parau

"Kau tak ingat peraturan prefek nomor 13, setiap orang harus memasuki ruangan dengan mengetuk pintu dulu atau meminta izin dulu. Dan kau telah melanggar peraturan sekolah." katanya dingin

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku sedang kebingungan dan tidak ingat peraturan itu." jawab Redmond

"Lalu... ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya yang masih asyik melukis.

"A– aku kesini, kesini... cu –cuma mau..."

Rasanya Edgar sudah kehabisan kata – kata untuk beralasan. Bahkan bicaranya pun terbata – bata. Digaruknya kepala tanpa ada rasa gatal, memicingkan matanya kearah Violet sembari menunggu respon apa yang akan diberikan selanjutnya. Dia bahkan takut sekali bila Violet langsung mengusirnya dari asramanya atau melaporkannya kepada wali kepala sekolah. Atau jangan – jangan hanya karena dia telah kepergok, dia dipecat dari jabatan prefek dan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ahhh... tidak – tidak. Mengapa Edgar bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!

Pemuda gothic itu bergegas dari kursinya, lalu membalikan badan kehadapannya.

"Violet, aku cuma ingin bertemu kamu saja. " jawabnya merendah

"Hn... apa kau perlu ku ingatkan lagi kata – kata ku?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Edgar bertanya penasaran

"Sepertinya kau memang harus ku ingatkan lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, "Kita bukan teman lagi, Redmond. Dan bukankah kau sudah tau dari Lawrence, aku..."

Belum selesai diucapkan, Edgar langsung memotong cepat, "Aku sudah tau. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Jawab aku dan jujurlah pada ku..." jelasnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Violet.

Violet tertegun sejenak. Kedua mata kelamnya membalas menatap dingin kearahnya. Mulutnya dibiarkan menutup sebentar, memberikan waktu sedikit terhadap pria berusia diatas satu tahun darinya untuk berargumen. Ahh —Violet sudah mengetahui apa saja yang akan dipertanyakannya.

"Kenapa kau tak lagi ingin melihat ku? Aku yakin itu semua pasti ada penyebabnya, dan... dan apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadap mu? Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Beritau aku?!"

Violet tersenyum kecil, "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan diri mu sendiri. Karena disitulah kau akan menyadari kesalahannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu, Gregory. Yang aku butuhkan cuma jawaban mu. Cuma itu saja." Jawabnya menggertak

"Maafkan aku. Untuk kali ini aku sedang sibuk." ia memutuskan perbincangannya

Violet bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun terhadapnya. Menutupkan kembali wajahnya dengan sebuah tudungan hitam yang selalu setia menemani wajahnya saat berjalan melewati Edgar. Mungkin dia tidak lagi ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Atau mungkin dia sedang tidak mau mengingat kejadian – kejadian dulu yang berhubungan dengannya.

Sedangkan Edgar tetap berdiri diam ditempat itu saja tanpa berpindah posisi. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi setelah keberadaannya menghilang dari hadapannya. Mungkinkah dia akan berhenti mengejarnya lagi, lalu menghapuskan semua impian – impian nya untuk meraihnya. Dia masih ragu.

Suara langkahan kaki pemuda seniman itu perlahan semakin jauh dan semakin tak terdengar. Bahkan kesunyian disini pun semakin larut dan menjadi. Ruangan ini berbeda sekali dengan asrama Scarlet dan Greenlion. Pikir Redmond.

Bayangan Violet pun perlahan lenyap ditelan oleh kegelapan yang tercipta dari lorong bertirai hitam disebelah utara itu. Keberadaanya sudah tak terlihat lagi dimata Edgar. Akan tetapi, setelah Violet pergi dari sisinya, diam – diam Violet menangis kembali. Well, rupanya rasa sakit dihatinya itu belum juga sembuh, ia juga tak tau obat apa yang harus dia konsumsi untuk mengobati rasa sakit didadanya itu. Dia berjalan terhuyung – huyung menelusuri lorong bertirai hitam, tangan kanannya diletakan tepat didadanya dan sebelahnya sambil menjinjing papan berjalan, artbooknya.

"Aku mencintai mu Edgar. Aku memang terpaksa harus melakukan nya. Walau terasa berat ku jalani, tapi itu semua ku lakukan untuk membuat mu menyadari kesalahan mu. Maurice Cole..." lirihnya sedih, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersamanya saat malam itu,"

* * *

**Flashback**

Suara desahan yang terdengar dari bilik toilet itu memecahkan keheningan dimalam hari. Suara diantara kedua pemuda yang sedang menikmati keindahan bercinta, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan sebutir kata – kata. Mereka sedang terlihat asyik saling memberi rasa kasih dan saling menerima satu sama lain. Astaga, bahkan ada seseorang yang telah melihat aktivitas nakal mereka di balik kamar toilet sebelahnya.

Hati seorang itu juga sudah diselimuti oleh kecerembuan yang membara, rasa kesal dan sedih. Semua itu telah bercampur menjadi satu padu yang larut kedalam lubuk perasannya.

Violet — ya, pemuda itu mengintip sedikit. Bunyi – bunyi sensasi kenikmatan kedua pemuda itu sangat jelas sekali menggema ditelinganya. Ia hanya berdiri seperti patung, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seraya ingin mewujudkan hasrat keinginannya tuk menghajar orang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Seorang prefek dan seorang fagnya sendiri, melakukan hal menjijikan ditoilet malam – malam begini. Edgar... Maurice Cole?!" gumamnya kesal

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengambil tindakan konyol yang akan dilakukan Violet tuk membalasnya.

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Mana mungkin dia akan membalas, membuat Redmond cemburu juga. Dan mana mungkin Violet akan melampiaskan dendamnya dengan memilih bercinta bersama fagnya sendiri, Cheslock tentunya. Dia tidak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan kegiatan nakal itu diranjangnya.

Kurasa cara itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kak... cepatkan lagi temponya?" suara desahan seseorang dari toilet sebelah menunjukan kehausan akan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan lagi dengan keinginan dagingnya

"Brengsek!" gumam Violet kesal setelah mendengar kalimat menjijikan itu masuk menembus ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas bersama ku malam ini, Maurice Cole?" kata Edgar

"Yang terpenting adalah kau tidak bercinta dengan anak imut, Joanne Harcourt itu. Aku bakal marah?!"

Suara cekikikan seseorang yang amat melengking menggemai seluruh ruangan toilet, dengan lantang dan kerasnya Edgar berkata, "Kau tau, aku tidak menyukai pasangan tetap. Jadi bisa saja kau adalah pasangan kedua ku."

Cole menyipitkan matanya, "Siapa yang pertama?"

ia bertanya penasaran

"Entahlah. Yang pasti orang itu sungguh elok dimata ku. Dia itu bagaikan bidadari bersayap hitam yang telah jatuh dari surga. Bibirnya yang tipis dan dipolesi lipstik warna gelap serta lingkaran hitam dimatanya... Karena dia tak tau pulang kemana, maka dari itu bidadari tersebut akan ku tangkap dan ku selimuti di dalam pelukan ku. Oohh... dia cantik sekali."

"Cih... siapa yang kau bicara kan itu, hah?" ketus Cole

"Tentunya bidadari dari rumah hitam itu."

"Terserah apa kata mu. Yang pasti aku ingin kau buatkan aku puas malam ini. Titik!" Cole menggerang

"Well, baiklah... manis ku. Malam ini kau akan kubuat terbang dengan kedua sayap ku. Aku akan membuat mu mabuk bercinta bersama ku. Lagi pula didunia ini mana ada seorang pria atau wanita sekali pun yang tidak akan menolak jika bercinta dengan ku. Mereka semua datang dan meminta ku, terlebih lagi kamu."

"Ya —ya aku tahu kak."

"Ohh— Tuhan. Terimakasih atas anurgrah kesempurnaan Mu ini yang telah kau berikan pada ku. Wajah elok ku ini, sama persis tampannya seperti paman ku, Aleister Chamber..."

Akhirnya kedua pemuda beradik kakak (?) itu pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitas nakalnya. Mereka tidak menyadari kegiatannya itu telah diketahui oleh salah satu prefek dari asrama Purple. Ya, dia sedang mengintip sedikit. Dia bukan sengaja untuk mengintip mereka, tetapi seusai pelajaran Trigonometri, Gregory Violet hendak pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Akan tetapi, keinginnnya terhenti sejenak ketika telingnya baru saja mendengar suara desahan samar – samar di toilet.

Pada akhirnya niat itu pun tergantikan dengan keingin tahuannya akan suara – suara menggelitik itu.

Dan anehnya mengapa Violet tidak ikut merasakan sensasi kenikmatan bercinta mereka. Padahal hanya dengan mendengar bunyi – bunyi yang errr... (?) orang lain bakal mudah terbawa arus birahinya atau libidonya juga ikutan memanas.

Hanya saja perasaan Violet pada saat menyadari hal itu, dia benar – benar terpuruk kedalam mimpi buruknya.

Hingga akhirnya banyak sekali rencana yang tidak masuk akal yang akan dilakukan Violet untuk menguburkan kepiluan hatinya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

.

TENGG

.

.

Lonceng berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran sastra pun selesai. Semua murid dari berbagai asrama berbondong – bondong keluar dari kelas dengan wajah keceriaan. Terlepas dari segala ujian hapalan dan PR yang telah memenuhi buku agenda mereka, berakhirnya jam pelajaran membosankan itu pun sekejap membuat murid – murid mendapatkan kebahagian (?). Ahh – tidak. Semua murid memang begitu. Kalau sudah mendengar bel pulang, semua murid kembali bersemangat.

Hanya saja ada dua orang yang masih tersisa didalam kelas. Kedua pemuda yang sangat terkenal. Kedua pemuda yang keren dan cool. Tak lain adalah Violet dan Edgar. Mereka terpaksa dipertemukan kembali pada waktu yang sama.

Tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar dari kelas sastra itu. Mereka berdua juga membiarkan kesunyian dan kehampaan mengalir, membaluti suasana kelas mereka begitu saja. Rasa kecanggungan serta kekakuan diantara mereka berdua juga pun menambahkan keenggenan mereka untuk memulai berbicara.

Tidak lama kemudian, salah satu diantara mereka sudah merasa bosan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Pada akhirnya Edgar mulai membuka mulut dan berkata, "Adakah soal yang tidak kau mengerti? Aku bisa membantu mu."

"..."

Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada jawaban dari Violet. Sesekali pemuda berkuncir merah itu merasa janggal terhadapnya. Ia menyipitkan mata kearahnya sambil merapikan buku – bukunya ke dalam locker. Mulutnya sekali lagi ingin berkata, tetapi niatnya dicegah cepat oleh Gregory Violet.

Ia bergegas dari kursinya dan segera berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Bahkan disaat tengah meninggalkan ruangan, Violet sedikitpun tidak melirik kepada rekannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Namun, hendak kedua kakinya tiba berdiri diambang pintu, Edgar berteriak keras dan berkata dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku mencintai mu Violet, asalkan kau tau saja. Aku betul – betul menyanyangi mu. Berikan aku satu kali kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi..." jedanya sejenak sambil mengusapkan air matanya yang sudah menetes, "Kenapa kau terus menjauh dari ku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada ku? Kumohon, jangan pernah lagi pergi dari sisi ku. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Kau membuat ku tersiksa karena aku terus memikirkan mu." Edgar melirih sedih,

Violet membuka mulut dan kemudian menjawabnya "Maaf untuk kali ini, Redmond . Hati ku tidak mudah dihancurkan hanya dengan kebohongan mu. Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu..." Violet berbalik posisi menghadap Edgar, "Jangan panggil nama ku lagi. Karena yang dapat memanggil ku dengan nama itu hanyalah teman ku saja." Violet tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Edgar diruangan kelas.

Bagaimanan? Apa yang akan dilakukan Edgar selanjutnya. Mengejarnya lagi, memata – matainya lagi, atau berusaha mendekatinya lagi? Ketiga rencana bodoh itu rasanya tidak akan dilakukan lagi. Edgar menyerah. Hatinya juga pun sudah dibaluti oleh keputusasaannya.

Buntu. Pikirkannya sudah buntu — ya, Edgar sudah kehabisan akal. Sepertinya dia bakal berhenti sampai disini saja.

Nada bicara pemuda gothic itu juga terdengar meyakinkan, dan Edgar sangat percaya itu. Violet sedang tidak bermain – main dengannya.

Edgar tertegun sejenak. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali hal apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan. Memang sangat sulit baginya untuk mengingat semua memori – memorinya, apalagi jika dia harus membalikan lagi ingatan dulu yang benar – benar menyedihkan.

Memori yang sama sekali tidak berkesan dan memori yang benar – benar memalukan.

Sesekali dia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis sendirian didalam ruangan. Tak ada siapapun yang akan menontonnya, terlebih lagi fag menyebalkan yang selalu saja membuntutinya. Kini dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukan Violet, menangis sendirian, terkunci didalam sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa ada orang yang menemaninya. Begitu menyakitkan sekali.

Berberapa saat setelah dia merenungkan kembali masa lalunya, akhirnya dia pun menyadarinya juga. Memori yang benar – benar memalukan itu telah diingat lagi olehnya. Dan setelah dia kembali menyadari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya, pemuda berkuncir merah itu akhirnya menyesalinya juga.

"Sekarang aku baru tau. Kau melakukan ini semua karena kau ingin membuat aku mengingatnya kembali.

Seharusnya dari dulu aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat hubungan dengan fag bodoh itu. Aku malu dengan diri ku sendiri. Aku malu dengan semua kesalahan ku. Dan karena itulah kau memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita. Kau menjauh dari ku dan kau membenci ku. Akan tetapi, rasanya berat juga mulut ini mengucapkan kata cinta yang diselimuti dengan kebohongan ku. Violet, aku memang salah. Dan jalan yang kau pilih ternyata pantas untuk ku. Aku memang egois. Seharusnya aku lebih mementingkan mu, dibanding fag sialan itu." gumamnya

" AAHHH...!" Edgar berteriak, "Maurice Cole, kau meminta ku untuk melakukan keinginan mu dan bodohnya lagi aku lakukan itu."

* * *

Swan Gazebo

Pada sore itu hujan sangat deras sekali. Langit terlihat gelap dan kelabu. Tidak biasanya kota London menangis seperti ini. Tepatnya di Swan Gazebo, tempat dimana prefek dan fag berkumpul. Tapi sore ini tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali berberapa penjaga yang masih setia berdiri didepan gerbang Pavilium Angsa.

Well, rupanya ada seseorang yang sedang menyendiri disana. Pemuda berkerudung (?) hitam –Gregory Violet.

Apa yang dia lakukan disitu? Dan anehnya dia tidak sedang bersantai didalam gedung putih (?) **Err... saya gak tau namanya yang pasti gambar itu ada di komik.**

Melainkan dia berteduh dibawah pohon. Dan tidak aneh juga, tubuhnya telah dibasahi oleh hujan, hingga dia berkeadaan basah kuyup.

Dia sedang terlihat duduk bersandar dibawah pohon, tangannya sambil mencoret – coret sesuatu di atas kertas yang diapit papan jalan. Dan tidak tau mengapa dia bisa melukis dengan kondisi seperti itu, yang pasti bila ditelik kertasnya itu sudah basah dan sudah robek (?)

Bunyi dentuman tetesan hujan itu seirama dengan suara detak jantungnya. Air mata yang telah tercampur eyeliner berjatuhan ke kertasnya dan membuat kertas itu menjadi kotor berwarna hitam. Dan warna hitam itulah yang dirasakan Violet saat ini.

"Edgar... aku ingin kamu menemani ku sore ini. Untuk kali ini saja aku meminta mu hadir disisi ku." ucapnya melirih sambil menekan – nekan dadanya, "Hati kecil ini... hati kecil ku ini berkali – kali memanggil mu. Ku mohon... datanglah untuk ku, Edgar."

Dia berguman sendiri. Kepedihan hatinya yang dirasakan saat ini sungguh membuat dia terpukul sekali. Ia cuma butuh satu orang saja untuk mendampinginya. Menemani dia berbicara, menemani dia untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan ia juga ingin orang lain mendengarnya. Mendengar suara hati kecilnya yang tengah menjerit. Padahal biasanya apa yang selalu dirasakannya tidak pernah diungkapan dengan kalimat, melainkan dia mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui lukisan. Ya— melukis adalah salah satu alat bicaranya. Dan yang bisa memahami gambar tersebut hanyalah seseorang yang benar – benar memiliki jiwa seni. Maka tak heran, pemuda yang terkenal paling aneh diantara P4 itu, selalu saja membungkam mulutnya dan jarang berbicara. Dan yang lebih menonjolnya lagi adalah pemuda itu tidak memiliki ekspressi sedikit pun, ia bahkan selalu terlihat datar dan tenang. Akan tetapi, hanya satu orang saja yang bisa memahami lukisannya. Tak terkecuali Redmond. Asalkan tau saja, Violet benar – benar menyukai pemuda bernama Edgar Redmond itu. Bahkan artbooknya juga dipenuhi gambar Redmond. Dan tak heran, dia selalu menyembunyikan artbook aslinya itu kedalam brangkas dikamarnya, dia tidak mau orang lain melihatnya, sekalipun Edgar sendiri. Sebenarnya Violet sudah lama menyukainya. Itu berawal semenjak melakukan pelantikan Prefek Public School. Dimana kegiatan tersebut diharuskan mereka untuk saling kerja sama, gotong royong (?), bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi, err... diwaktu pelantikan mereka diharuskan untuk mandi bersama **#Weitsss... Ngaco! Naskah jadi ngaco nih -_•**

Awalnya dia menganggap perasaan itu cuma sekedar rasa kagum saja terhadap sesama kawan. Tapi ternyata perasaan itu perlahan semakin dalam dan semakin aneh, yang membuat perasaan itu benar – benar tidak wajar. Dan setelah menjabat menjadi P4, Violet selalu membungkam mulutnya dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya. Dan karena itulah sebabnya dia memilih Cheslock untuk menjadi fag pribadinya, dia ingin memadamkan perasaan rasa 'suka' itu beralih kepada Cheslock. Seolah – olah dia ingin membuat dirinya untuk bisa menyukai Cheslock, tetapi tetap saja Violet tidak bisa mengalihkan rasa suka itu kepada Cheslock.

Ditengah gemuruh petir dan hujan yang sederas ini, Violet masih saja adem ayem duduk bersandar dibawah pohon. Tidak ada niat sedikipun yang timbul di benaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya, dan dia lebih memilih diam ditempat seperti ini dari pada harus berkerumun ditengah - tengah banyak orang. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara seseorang tengah memanggil – manggil nama pemuda itu. Suaranya yang kecil terendam oleh derasnya air hujan, sehingga Violet tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli –dia tidak peduli seberapa kali orang itu memanggilnya. Dia akan terus bertahan didalam posisi aneh seperti ini. Namun, ketika sebuah ucapan yanh terlontar dari mulut seorang yang sangat lama dikenalnya itu membuat hati Violet tersentak sekejap.

"Violet, mau ku antarkan kau pulang?" tanya Redmond

"Edgar..." lirih Violet sejenak, kepalanya sedikit diangkatkan agar bisa melihat profil wajahnya

"Aku datang untuk mu " tambahnya sembari melemparkan senyum

Violet membalas memberikan senyuman padanya. Kedua mata kelamnya yang tersembunyi dari balik tudung hitam, berusaha mencari kedua matanya. Untuk kali ini Violet membiarkan Redmond berada disisinya. Entah mengapa saat ini Violet benar – benar membutuhkan kehadirannya, dia tidak peduli seberapa pedihnya luka yang menusuk dihatinya, tidak peduli akan perasaannya yang sedang sakit. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari bait kesengsaraannya.

Edgar memayungi Violet dengan payung hitamnya. Dia berdiri tegap tepat dihadapan pria tak berdaya itu.

Lalu tangannya diulurkan kearahnya, membantunya dia berdiri.

"Berikanlah tangan mu pada ku." ucapnya

"Ya." jawabnya sedih

Violet kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Ditariknya tangan oleh Edgar dan dibuatnya berdiri. Seketika sosok pemuda bertudung hitam itu telah berada tepat didepannya, Edgar cuma bisa menangis tersenyum pada saat itu. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat diucapkannya. Hanya saja perasaanya begitu berkabut sekali.

"Ini tidak seharusnya ku katakan, tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku telah menyakiti mu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau aku memang bersalah. Dan... dan seharusnya kau tak perlu memaafkan aku. Karena aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Violet cuma tersenyum. Wajahnya masih dibiarkan ditutupi oleh tudung hitam berlencana Purple, dan entah mengapa dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajah menyedihkannya. Ahh — bukan seperti itu, Violet tidak mau Edgar melihat lukisan kesedihannya yang terpampang diwajahnya. Dan ia juga tidak mau Edgar melihat kedua matanya yang sudah dibaluti oleh warna hitam legam —yang berasal dari eyelinernya itu.

Kemudian Edgar mulai membuka jubah itu dari kepalanya. Dan Violet pun membiarkan dia untuk melakukan itu. Kini setelah wajah asli Violet terlepas dari jubahnya, Edgar bisa melihat ekspressinya dengan jelas. Dan pada akhirnya kedua mata mereka pun dipertemukan kembali dengan jarak yang dekat berkisar 6cm. Edgar mulai bisa merasakan sedikit hembusan napas hangatnya yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Violet. Hembusan napas Violet seolah – olah membuat tubuhnya memanas sesaat. Dan disaat matanya tertuju pada bibirnya yang dipolesi lipstik berwarna gelap, ia betul – betul ingin segera melumatnya.

"Violet..." jedanya sejenak, kemudian dilanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang sedih, "Dengarkan hati ku. Walau aku telah menyakiti mu, tapi seandainya kau ingin tau, hati kecil ku menginginkan mu. Aku benar – benar menginginkan diri mu Violet. Ya— ya aku tau. Aku memang pernah berhubungan dengan fag ku sendiri. Tapi... tapi aku sama sekali tak bahagia, dan..."

Violet memotong cepat, "Sudah cukup?!" balasnya dingin

"Kau masih membenci ku?" tanyanya lesu

Violet terdiam. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak ada kata – kata lagi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanya. Dan hal itu sangat wajar, Violet memang tidak pandai berbicara. Hanya saja dengan raut wajah dan tatapan matanya, Edgar diharapkan bisa memahami perasaannya.

Kemudian Edgar perlahan mulai mengerti dari semua responnya. Edgar berdiri tepat didepannya, tangannya memegang gagang payung, seakan – akan ia tidak menginginkan dirinya diguyur oleh hujan. Lalu tangan sebelahnya membelai rambutnya. Dia mengusap helaian – helain rambut hitam legam Violet dengan lembut, lalu tangannya beralih kewajahnya. Dan saat jari – jarinya mengusap – ngusap pipinya, Violet bergegas mengenggam tangannya. Edgar yang menyadarinya juga tampak terkejut. Tidak biasanya Violet melakukan hal seperti tetapi, Edgar sangat menyukainya. Lalu bibirnya yang tipis itu kemudian menempel ke telapak tangannya, diciumi dan dijilatinya jemari – jemari Edgar dengan panas.

Edgar yang menyadarinya juga sangat terkejut sekali, kedua matanya terbelalak melotot kearahnya. Ia merasa tidak menyangka Violet bisa melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Padahal yang diketahuinya Violet adalah siswa yang _alim_ dan pendiam. Dia tidak pernah menunjukan hal – hal aneh atau bertingkah aneh, tapi untuk kali ini dia benar – benar sangat berbeda.

Saat Edgar membelai pipinya, Violet sangat menikmati belaiannya.

Detak jantung dari kedua prefek itu pun sudah tidak beraturan. Tidak, maksudnya adalah detak jantung mereka begitu cepat. Sesuatu yang mengalir hangat terasa sekali di tubuh mereka —dan Violet masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu.

Setelah asyik mengulum jemari – jemari Edgar, kemudian mata ungu pemuda tersebut terbuka dan berpaling kearahnya.

"Sesakit apapun luka dihati ku, tapi aku masih ingin kamu. Terimakasih sudah jujur pada ku, Redmond. Aku senang mendengarnya." kata Violet sambil tersenyum

"Violet...?" lirihnya tidak percaya

Edgar merasa terheran terhadap dirinya. Berkali – kali ia mencoba mencernakan dan membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi, ditamparkan pipinya oleh tangannya sendiri, mencubit dirinya agar ia benar – benar merasa bahwa yang dia sedang tidak tertidur.

Tapi disaat itu Edgar seperti merasakan namanya keindahan yang melebihi dari apapun.

Dia seperti mendapatkan hadiah luar biasa, dan hal tersebut tak bisa dilukisan dengan kata – kata.

Kini apa yang telah dilihatnya sekarang adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu pun sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Air mata pemuda pirang itu bertetesan dan membasahi pipinya, lalu Violet kemudian mengelap air matanya.

"Aku memaafkan mu, Redmond " katanya pelan

Edgar tersenyum sedih, rasanya hati kecilnya menolak untuk tersenyum padanya, "Terimakasih Violet ." sepintas kata yang terucap dari bibirnya

Perlahan Edgar mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Ia ingin merasakan hembusan napas Violet –mungkin itu sedikit membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seketika wajah kedua pemuda itu telah dekat dan jaraknya menambah menjadi 4cm, Edgar sesekali menatap lagi bibirnya.

Alamak... rasanya ia ingin mencicipi bibir Violet. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal macam – macam, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana cara menciumnya, merasakan benda lunak itu menempel rapat – rapat dibibirnya. Sudah cukup berhalusinasinya Edgar. Lalu Edgar pun mulai mengambil tindakan duluan. Ya– dia langsung mencium bibirnya. Dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi adalah Violet menerima ciuman Edgar. Padahal Edgar sudah berpikir, lelaki gothic itu tidak akan menerimanya atau menyingkirkan wajahnya dari untuk kali ini Violet tidak seperti itu. Dia membiarkan lelaki berkuncir itu menciumnya, ya bahkan Violet sendiri pun tenggelam kedalamnya. Dia betul – betul menikmati Ciuman Edgar. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghentikan dulu sejenak untuk mengambil sedikit oksigen yang tersisa di paru – parunya (?) lalu setelah itu mereka kemudian saling menatap lagi. Mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan mereka telah lakukan tadi. Terlebih lagi kedua diantara wajah prefek itu bersinar merah merona.

Astaga, mereka itu cantik sekali. Mereka sangat terlihat mirip seperti sepasang lesbian dari pada sepasang gay.

"Cium aku sekali lagi, Redmond." Violet meminta

"Kau yakin?" Edgar tidak mempercayainya. Permintaan Violet sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana tidak, Edgar selalu berpikir orang macam seperti Violet mana mungkin diajak bermesraan. Dia juga bahkan merasa mual kalau sedang berdansa.

Hanya saja Edgar menekankan dirinya untuk bisa mempercayainya. Walau kini hati Edgar merasa terpukul —ahh tidak, maksudnya adalah Edgar sangat tidak enak hati terhadapnya, karena dia sudah menyakitinya. Dan dia juga tidak tau harus bagaimana mengobati perasaannya itu. Namun, disore ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Edgar untuk bisa bersamanya lagi, dan juga membayar semua kesalahannya telah melukai Violet.

Setelah Violet meminta, Edgar hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Air matanya terus mengalir kewajahnya dan membasahi wajahnya. Walau dia sangat berat menahan air mata itu untuk tidak keluar, pada akhirnya air mata kedukaan itu pun menetes juga.

"Aku tau hati mu saat ini sedang sakit. Yang bisa kulakukan sore ini adalah aku mau membahagiakan mu. Memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi aku ingin kau tersenyum. Violet... aku benar – benar sangat menyayangi mu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gambaran diwajah mu itu sangat memilukan ku." gumam Edgar

Violet kemudian merebut payung Edgar, lalu dilemparnya jauh – jauh. Seketika payung itu tak lagi melindungi mereka dari hujan, mereka pun sekejap basah kuyup. Ya— Violet sengaja ingin membuat Edgar juga sama dengannya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka diselimuti oleh dinginnya air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Violet, kenapa kau membuang payungnya?" tukas Edgar panik

Violet tersenyum, "Aku ingin kita sama – sama bermandikan hujan." jawabnya parau

"Ta– tapi, tapi kan... kalau kehujanan nanti sakit?"

"Rasa itu tidak terlalu sakit." katanya sambil memeluk Edgar, " Untuk yang terakhir kali aku meminta, jangan pernah ada lagi kata saling menyakiti, Redmond .

"Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji tidak lagi akan menyakiti. Kau adalah milik ku. Kau milik ku sekarang, Violet." balasnya

Edgar kemudian menciumnya lagi, menciumnya dengan penuh semangat. Ahh –tidak bukan begitu. Mereka saling melumat ditengah hujan. Mereka tak peduli pakaian mereka telah basah, dan juga tidak peduli jika mereka terserang penyakit flu atau demam. Sebab yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda itu adalah bagaimana cara menikmati bercinta ditengah – tengah hujan seperti ini.

Lalu, perlahan ciumannya berjalan ke area leher Violet. Dia melepaskan jubah hitam yang dikenakan Violet, agar ia bisa leluasa menjelajahi daerah batang lehernya itu. Diciumnya kembali, dihisap, dan dijilati lehernya.

Dan dengan perlakukan Edgar seperti itu, Violet sedikit mendesah. Kegiatan mereka pun dilanjutkan lagi disana. Tidak, maksudnya adalah mereka lanjutkan lagi didalam saung berdinding putih #**sumpah gak ngerti -_•**

Ditempat itulah mereka memberikan cinta kasih yang lebih dan lebih. Dan disanalah mereka saling bermanja – manjaan diatas sofa merah, dan akhirnya tibalah mereka melakukan suatu kegiatan yang err... (?) begitulah.

Melakukan kegiatan yang begitu panas ditempat yang terbuka seperti itu sangat memudahkan orang lain mengintip. Jangan – jangan pemuda bermata empat dan pemuda beralis coklat tebal itu sedang mengintip aktivitas nakal mereka. Well, mereka tidak akan melaporkan hal itu kepada ke kepala sekolah atau menyebar luaskan video porn mereka kesemua murid – murid Westen, dia cuma ingin melihat tarian erotic mereka.

"Jujur saja... aku sangat jijik melihatnya." Lawrence melirih kesal sambil menutupi matanya dengan bukunya, "Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Edgar dan Violet sungguh keterlaluan?!"

"Sssstt...!" Herman berdesis memerintahkan rekannnya untuk tidak berisik. Kedua mata hijaunya sangat focus memandang mereka dari kejauhan, "Astaga, kenapa aku juga ikut menikmatinya"

"Cih!" gerutu Lawrence, "Ternyata kau sama saja. Aku tidak bisa konsentari belajar jika mereka masih melakukan itu. Suruh dia berhenti!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya hanya dengan membaca buku saja, Lawrence."

"Tak ada kata mesum didalam kamus ku, asalkan kau tau saja." balasnya tidak mau kalah

"Terserah. Asalkan kau bisa diam untuk saat ini Lawrence. Aku sedang focus." ketus Herman

" ..."

**.**

**.**

—**END—**

* * *

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saya. Saya sangat berterimakasih sekali, dan yang minat review silakan - silakan tulis dikolom bawah ini ^.^**


End file.
